1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical inflator, and more especially to an electrical inflator that has multiple functions of illumination and electrical inflation.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In order to meet the requirement of lightweight and portability, manufacturers have always tried to minimize the volume of a conventional manual inflator. However, due to the reduced volume of the conventional manual inflator, the conventional manual inflator is difficult to be held by users and the users have to spend lots of time and physical efforts on inflating the tires of a bicycle. Furthermore, the conventional manual inflator does not have the function of illumination, so the conventional manual inflator is difficult to connect an air nozzle of the tire at night or at a dusky place. That causes many inconveniences using the conventional manual inflator.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electrical inflator to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.